1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grain germinating system; in particular, it relates to a grain germinating system having features of power and water savings.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent studies have pointed out that the rice bran comprises many functional nutritional ingredients like inositol or water soluble cellulose etc., and also provides many functions, such as protection against hepatic steatosis, reduction in cholesterol, prevention of colonic cancer and so on. Among these ingredients, especially gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), which is a human inhibitory neuro-transmitter, can be used as a physiological activation ingredient that dominates more than 64% of inhibitory neuro-transmissions in the central nervous system and participates in physiological activities of the cerebral circulation as well. The major physiological functions thereof include: facilitating cerebrum blood circulations, increasing oxygen supplies to brain, promoting metabolisms in brain and providing sedative effect thereto. GABA can inhibit secretions of anti-diuretic hormone (ADH, which is also called vasopressin, and stored in posterior pituitary), and promote vasodilatation, further achieving the efficiency of decreasing blood pressure. Additionally, GABA is able to improve lipid metabolisms and symptoms caused by cerebral arterioscleroses clinically.
GABA-rich foods had been developed since 1986. At first, the GABA-rich tea was announced and commercialized. In 1994, GABA-rich rice germ foods were successfully developed by leading corps. In addition, meanwhile, germinated brown rice was accomplished firstly in the world and released to market in 1999.
At present, the manufacturing methods of GABA collected from rice, e.g., brown rice, in current international community are essentially the nitrogen-filled anaerobic fermentation method and the germinated brown rice method. The technology of nitrogen-filled anaerobic fermentation method is comparatively less up-to-date, such that in international community, the germinated brown rice method plays a role of main stream for technical development. The process of the germinated brown rice method comprises: paddy→cleaning→hulling→separation of brown rice and husks→high-quality brown rice→sterilization→washing→immersion in warm water→brown rice germination→washing→termination of activity→drying→final germinated brown rice product. The critical steps of the germinated brown rice method are the procedures of brown rice germination and drying. Usually the brown rice is immersed in water of suitable temperature for a certain duration time, allowing the germ thereof to germinate to a length of approximately 0.5˜1.0 mm, and the germination is stopped before the brown rice starts to consume its own nutrition, such that the nutrition features and tastes of brown rice can be significantly improved.
Because of various factors needed to be closely noticed during the germination of brown rice, including seed activity, germination temperature, germination period of time, controls over microbes along the entire production process as well as accumulations of many indicative functional ingredients, it is therefore required to take automatic microbe monitoring and security into considerations particularly.